This invention relates to costume or theatrical ware, and more particularly to novelty teeth for costume or theatrical wear.
Novelty teeth are typically worn over a wearer""s natural dentition for costume or theatrical purposes. One conventional type of novelty teeth comprises a retainer sized to fit over all or portion of the wearer""s teeth and gums and one or more artificial teeth secured to and extending outward from the retainer. The teeth may be shaped, such as to simulate fangs or disfigurements, and the fronts of the retainer and teeth may also be arranged and treated to simulate other features such as gaps, missing teeth, overbite, decayed or stained teeth, gum abscesses and/or artificial crowns.
Among the several objects and features of the present invention is the provision of a novelty teeth assembly having an opening extending through at least one artificial tooth; the provision of such a novelty teeth assembly having an ornamental member supported by at least one artificial tooth of the assembly; and the provision of such a novelty teeth assembly which is easy to use.
In general, a novelty teeth assembly of the present invention comprises a retainer sized for fitting over at least a portion of a wearer""s dentition and an artificial tooth secured to the retainer and extending outward therefrom. The artificial tooth has an opening therein adapted to receive and mount an ornamental member.
In another embodiment, the novelty teeth assembly further comprises an ornamental member supported by the artificial tooth in the opening.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.